Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-50.53.137.54-20130204063009
So now that AP Tryndamere has been confirmed as not a troll build, I decided to try him out. I was amazed. Went 14/4/12 in a draft game top lane. Here is how I built and why: -I was laning against Rumble and realized it was going to be a game where I was zoned somewhat. To make up for that I grabbed an Avarice Blade for the money and the crits (to lower CD on E). I then grabbed a Kage's Lucky Pick and boots. Now it didn't matter so much if I was zoned because I was making a ton of money. -The Pick's additional 25 AP is immediately noticeable. Your Q heals you a good amount and your E does worthwhile damage if you're focusing on leveling it (like I was). I wanted to make sure my next item didn't have any wasted uses (like mana regen) and thankfully, Nashor's Tooth no longer does. So I grabbed it. The moment I grabbed Nashor's I became very dangerous. -Between the additional crit, speed of hitting and CDR, my E was now constantly up and it was doing a lot of damage. I could keep healed constantly with Q whenever it came up - didn't have to worry at all about building any rage. This is about mid-game or so and I managed to afford my next items: Rabadon's Deathcap and Ionian Boots. -At this point now my E kills caster minions from full life and my Q heals about a third of my health back without any added rage. And let's not forget the maxed CDR which means less than a 6 second E not counting any crits. It's about mid-late game and I have a choice: I can either get Quicksilver Sash or Deathfire Grasp. Since the enemy team didn't have too much CC, I went for DFG. I also upgraded my Pick into Twin Shadows. -Now my AP is ridiculous. My E does insane damage and my Q restores over half my health. I can't initiate (because I have no way to break CC) BUT when a team battle happens, I'm doing constant AoE damage due to E and it hurts them a lot. Not to mention when they try to burn me down, I effectively have 1.5x the health due to the free Q. It's now pretty late into the game and I upgrade my Avarice into Statikk Shiv. Final build: Ionians, Nashor's Tooth, Deathcap, DFG, Twin Shadows and Statikk Shiv. Full CDR, tons of AP, attack speed, movement speed and crit. Works wonders. In past games I've grabbed a Quicksilver Sash instead of the Shiv because of needing to knock out CC problems but if they don't have too much CC the Shiv is great. I'm thinking of replacing the Avarice altogether but the added crit and bonus money early game is just way too helpful. Anyway, AP Tryndamere is amazingly good. I highly recommend trying him. I thought he was a troll build until I was ruining the other team. His biggest benefit is the Q - you don't notice it when you play AD Tryndamere but if you try AP his Q heals for insane amounts. You can move from one lane to another with no health and have full health by the time you get there. It's crazy. So much sustain.